


Jingle Bells

by KitsunaRi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OOCness, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunaRi/pseuds/KitsunaRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Akuroku club on DA many, many years ago, for the Christmas contest. Axel annoys Roxas with some bells, a chase ensues, caught under mistletoe...will Roxas kiss Axel? Akuroku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic many years ago when I was heavily into the Kingdom Hearts fandom! I think it's still pretty cute so I spruced it up a bit to post it here! It was for a contest that sadly, never finished, but I think I had a fighting chance :) Enjoy!

**Jingle Bells**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

_Jingle! Jingle! Jingle jingle!_

Roxas would not acknowledge the noise. He would not give Axel the satisfaction. As much as it irritated and annoyed him, he'd keep all of his focus on his book and his studies. 

_Jingle jingle jingle_!

The jingling was becoming faster and louder. His eye developed a slight twitch. Demyx was certainly going to pay for providing Axel with those damn bells.

_Jingle! Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

Murder during the holidays would really look bad. But maybe people could understand why he had done it. It would totally be just cause! He sighed, gripping the edges of the textbook in front of him. No, he really just needed to ignore him. Axel would stop once he wasn't getting the attention he wanted.  
 _  
Jingle jingle jingle jingle!_

He growled lightly, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on the book, pulling it closer. Surely Axel would get bored and stop. Roxas just needed to keep focusing on his book. Focusing on why Dickens portrayed the characters as-

_Jingle! Jingle jingle jingle jingle jingle jingle!_

_SLAM!_

His book dropped onto the floor. Roxas was done, the noise was practically in his ears at that point. The red head looked up at him from across the room and smiled, shaking the little bell in his hand.

_Jingle.  
_

"Axel, you have five seconds to get rid of that thing before I shove it somewhere very uncomfortable."

Axel blinked, and it seemed like maybe he'd actually listen to Roxas and would stop annoying him. But instead, the red head smirked and shook it one more time.

_Jingle._

Roxas leapt up from the couch and lunged for Axel, who in return, dropped the bell and made a run for it.

"Dammit Axel I'm going to make you regret ever touching those damn things!" The blonde growled as he made chase. 

Axel didn't even seem phased, opting to run backwards just out of reach

"Awww come on Roxy!" he pouted a bit,  "They're fun! And you need a little fun! All you've done this week is study, study, study!"

Axel rounded the corner and darted into the hall, Roxas close behind.

"That's because I, for one, actually care about my grades!" he retorted.

"You've studied enough during the semester! We should start spending more time together!"

He turned another corner and found himself at a dead end. Roxas smirked and pinned him up against the wall. He looked up at the tall red head, his blue eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"This is your last chance Axel, you can either be quiet and good or you can feel some real pain. What's it going to be?"

Axel's green eyes darted all around, hoping to find some way out of this situation. He glanced upward and a smirk graced his face. He looked back down at Roxas.

"I choose a kiss."

Roxas blinked and was completely confused. A kiss? Where the hell had that come from? 

"What the hell? That wasn't even a choice, dumbass!"

"Look up Roxy dear."

Roxas didn't have to look up because he suddenly realized exactly what Axel was talking about. Of course there was mistletoe up there. Of course, that was just his luck. He stepped away from the wall and Axel.

"Ok, you got lucky."

"Mmm, I'm not lucky just yet."

Axel snatched Roxas' wrist and pulled the smaller boy up against him. He snaked a hand around the blonde's waist and pressed their bodies together. A cute blush crossed Roxas' face, egging Axel on. 

"A-Axel let go!" Roxas squirmed in the embrace, embarrassed. 

Things were not going as he had originally intended and he felt his heart begin to pick up in pace. He hoped Axel couldn't hear it.

Axel shook his head, smirking, "Nu-uh. We were both caught under the mistletoe, so we've gotta kiss. It's the rules after all, and I know how you always like to follow the rules."

Roxas frowned and tried to pull away, "Yes, but you're the one who prefers to break the rules."

Axel chuckled and leaned down, his face inches from the blonde's. Roxas was certain his face was turning another shade of pink the closer he got. 

"True enough, but I think this is one rule I want to follow," Axel murmured, his lips just barely brushing against Roxas'. 

They tasted like peppermint. Roxas didn't want to think about it. He had to stop this.

"N-No I don't…"

It was barely a whisper with little resistance in his words. Axel closed the agonizing space between them, pressing against Roxas' soft, sweet lips. He gave a happy sigh and pulled the smaller boy closer, if it was even possible. Roxas didn't react at first; his thoughts were jumbled in his head, conflicted feelings arising. He always over thought things. Did he want this to continue or should he shove Axel away? Hadn't he just been about to kill the red head only moments before this? Axel's tongue ran across his lips, earning a shiver from Roxas who parted his lips slightly. Axel took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, finally earning just the reaction he wanted from Roxas. The blonde moaned softly, with a little restraint. Hands gripped onto Axel's hoodie but didn't push him away. Roxas' resolve finally dissolved, he matched Axel's passion, he let the other's tongue slide into his mouth with ease. 

They were lost in each other. Hands began to wander, Roxas made sounds that drove Axel insane. Axel's hand slipped under Roxas' shirt, making the blonde gasp and pull away, his face red, lips swollen and he was panting lightly.

"T-There, you got your kiss."

Axel smirked, "Indeed I did," and he held up a golden bell.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "Axel don't you dare."

_Jingle! Jingle!_

"Axel…" he warned.

_Jingle!_

Roxas clenched his fist and Axel pulled off the mistletoe before heading to the bedroom, shaking the bell with every step he took. Roxas rolled his eyes and chased after the red head. Next year, there would be a rule against anything that made such noises.

"I'm going to teach you to stop jingling that bell!" he called out.

"I look forward to the lesson!" Axel retorted, glee in his voice. 

Axel turned into the bedroom and Roxas didn't even hesitate in following him. Axel hung the mistletoe over the bed and sat there, still ringing the damn bell. Roxas moved onto the bed, crawling towards the redhead. Axel's grip on the golden bell faltered as he watched the blonde move. Roxas hovered over him before crashing his lips against the other. The bell fell, and with one final 'jingle' Roxas knocked it off the bed and it rolled under the dresser where it would hopefully forever stay. They parted, foreheads pressed together.

"Just be glad I didn't sing the song while ringing the bell…" Axel said, grinning.

"I would have killed you and then you would have never gotten your Christmas gift," Roxas stated, sounding completely serious.

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Me."

Axel smirked and ran his hands down Roxas' sides.

"Guess Santa got my letter after all."

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled Axel into another kiss, neither being bothered by the faint tinkling of bells outside.

_Jingle, jingle._


End file.
